Slytherin Prince
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Draco has a scert and later finds about the scert.


Slytherin Prince…. Wait Slytherin Princess

Warning: mild swearing, genderbend, crappy spelling, and sucky grammar

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Paring: Harry/Fem Draco

Summary: During Quiddicth match Draco took a nasty fall and went to the nurse and Harry had to drop Draco homework. Harry notice curtains where up he peeks in and notices Draco is a little more girl and after a shower accident he figure it out.

"Watch out" as Slytherin push a Gryffindor Quiddicth off their broom sticks. Draco made through chaos. It was rematch against the Gryffindor Draco had to watch out for Harry Potter so he won't steal the Golden Snitch. While Draco was flying Harry was watching the snow blond Slytherin waiting for the gold snitches. Then the Gold Snitches was release both Harry and Draco went after it.

During the time both Harry and Draco were chasing the Golden Snitch one of the bludgers ram into Harry which cause to ram into Draco. Both them fall off their broomstick Harry land on his side while Draco land hard on back. Draco moans out in pain which sound like girl.

**Harry:**

'Bloody Hell that hurt like a bitch and why did Malfoy sound like girl' I was too busy thinking why Malfoy sound like a girl that I didn't notice that I was in pain. I try get up I was able only my side hurt but I managed.

**Draco:**

'Stupid Potter wait a minute did I moan O crap please let no one heard that' I try to get up but no luck I try again when I try the nurse came and get use off the field.

**Normal Point View:**

Both Draco and Harry were nursing quarter she pulls the curtain around her Draco. Which Got Harry curious 'I what is Malfoy hiding'?

**Draco:**

"Alright dear take off your shirt so I can inspect your wound" the nurse asks me I nod. I slow start to take off my uniform from Quiddicth and the bandage that keep my breasts from showing. Yes the mighty Draco Malfoy is indeed a girl let me explain how I got stuck playing a boy it start when I first start to Hogwarts when I got uniform I notice it was for guys my mother and my father were outrage that their little girl is going to school as boy I told I gave it shoot. My mother almost faint knowing her little dragon is going do this my father just chuckle which was odd but all well and that's how I got stuck like this but one thing I never plan was falling for the boy who live a.k.a Harry Potter "Alright dear I'm done but you need bed rest for couples of days because you damage your back very bad" as nurse start walk away "Wait" the nurse look over "Thank you and please don't tell Potter anything" she nod and I went to sleep.

**Harry: **

The nurse came out of the curtain which is hiding Malfoy in. "Alright dear where does it hurt"? The nurse asks me. "Just my arm ma'am" I replay back "Alright just gave me a second dreary" she just making a potion for my arm. "How is Malfoy"? She look over me "He is doing fine but he needs a lot of bed rest before he can walk again". I nod "Alright dear drink this going help your arm" I just drank it down. "You can go to your dorm" the nurse told me I nod. I meet up with Ron and Hermione "Who won the game"? I ask "It was tie when you and Malfoy took the hit" explain Ron. "Did you notice something strange from Malfoy" I ask them. Hermione look at me "Like what Harry" "When Malfoy and I land on ground Malfoy let out moan that sound like a girl" "Well maybe he got his wind blown out of him" Hermione explain to me. I try to put out my head but it keeps bugging me.

**Next Morning: **

**Harry:**

I was walking to field to practice Quiddicth when Professor Snape stops me "Mr. Potter I want you to deliver Mr. Malfoy homework" in tone that creeps me out I nod. The quick I deliver Malfoy homework the sooner I can go back to Quiddicth.

**Draco:**

When I woke up I was in a daze and very confused then I remember I was playing Quiddicth then Potter ram into me. I try to get up and peek but I fail to get up because of my back so I just up. Then I heard footsteps I quickly pull the sheet over me so I can sleep.

**Harry:**

I made to the nurse quarter the nurse out I walk over to Malfoy bed stand where the white sheet was hiding Malfoy I carefully move the whites sheet so I can see Malfoy. I walk over to Malfoy and notice his snow blond hair and pale skin. I notice something strange he looks more feminine then most the guys. I should leave I don't want to be more late than I am already before I left I whisper "Take care Draco". I must be losing my mind to say that to arch enemy but all well he is a sleep so he can't hear me.

**Draco:**

O MY GOD why is Potter and why is he examining. Please tell me he didn't find out about found out that I'm a girl. Why is there books and paper? O its homework from Snape. Stay calm Draco just stay asleep. "Take care Draco" he whisper into my ears I blush so bad I'm so glad I'm facing the wall. We he left I took deep breath looking at my homework and just doing some of it.

**Next Week:**

**Draco:**

I'm free from that cursed quarters and I can start Quiddicth. Which mean the game will continue which I can kick Potter ass for ramming into me.

**Harry:**

Well Malfoy is out of Nurse Quarters and game between Slytherin and Gryffindor will continue. But I have to watch out for Malfoy he might pull something out his sleeve and to see if he is a girl.

**During the game:**

The score was tying Slytherin at 20 and Gryffindor at 20. Then The Golden Snitch was released both Draco and Harry were on it tails then Draco heard the bludgers coming this way she quickly duck down Harry look confused then he got hit by the bludgers then Draco try reach for the Snitch she lost her grip and fall over it. Everyone was on edge of their seat to see if Draco caught Snitch Draco start get off ground and open her right hand there was Snitch she hold out "This win is for Slytherin" everyone in the Slytherin houses was cheering she smile.

**Draco:**

I did it.

**Harry:**

I lost to Draco.

**After:**

**Draco:**

Nice job Draco. Way to show those Gryffindor. All I could do is smile which was strange for Malfoy but I didn't care at all. "You guys take a shower" the captain shout out now that made me worry "You guys go on I stay behind" they look at me "Whatever" most of the guys replay back I walk back to field and just wait for guys finish their shower to be over.

**Harry:**

I heard Draco voice "You guys go on I stay behind" I say him heading towards the field. I follow him and when I saw him seating on the grass 'Why did he not take a shower with the rest of the guys' my thoughts end when he notice me.

**Draco:**

I was sleep until I heard footstep I got up and look up great its Potter "What do you want Potter I was just sleeping and you ruin it."

**Harry:**

"Why didn't you take shower with the rest of guys" I notice his eyes widen "I don't know what you're talking Potter" He replay back I walk closer to him "Your short then most guys on your team" "So I'm still growing Potter" he step back.

**Draco:**

O craps please don't tell me he found out. "Hey Draco the shower are open" I gave small sigh a relief "Later Potter" I walk in the shower I look around to see if all the guys left. I check everywhere no one was here I slowly start take off my cloths and got in the shower. For some reason I feel like I'm not alone I turn off the shower and wrap towel around me. I start to walk around and I heard a another shower going I took a quick peek I saw Potter I quickly try to escape but I dump into something warm I look up it was Potter in TOWEL I blush I try to escape but Potter grab me "Let me go Potter".

**Harry**

I saw Malfoy leaving for the shower I look at myself I should take a shower. When I got into the shower room I heard Malfoy shower. I start to take off my cloths and I got the water running I forgot something but I'm not sure I went to check. When I was heading back to my shower I bump into Malfoy but I notice he has curves I like girl and he is trying to cover his chest. Then I snap out my daze when I see her try to escape I grab by her wrist "Let go of me Potter" she order me. "Why did you not tell about this" I ask her. I pull her into hug "I couldn't because you're Gryffindor and I'm Slytherin we can't be friends or anything we have to rivals. So can you be kind enough to let go of me I want go back to room" she ask me.

**Draco:**

"Why did not tell about this" he look at me. One thing I never excepted is The Golden Boy hugging me the Slytherin Princess. I try to hide my blush but with this distances I can't escape it time to tell him why couldn't tell him "I couldn't because you're Gryffindor and I'm Slytherin we can't be friends or anything we have to rivals. So can you be kind enough to let go of me I want go back to my room" I ask. But he keeps his grip then light on his grip he whisper into my ear "In the summer we can be friends" when he said that may me smile " thank you" he let go of my wrist.

**Normal Point View:**

Both Harry and Draco notice that their still in towels. They blush "I should go" Draco said "Yea before some guy finds you" Harry chuckle Draco blush before she left she give him a quick peck on his check Harry blush she ran out and got changing "See you later Harry" Draco shoot out.

Please review and Thank you for reading.


End file.
